RED
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: How can you love each other yet be so disgusted with your innerselves? Vampire Moka/ Ghoul Tsukune


_Hi guys...enjoy and please read and review :D_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_D_**

_**

* * *

**_"My, isn't someone testy." Tsukune said looking at the silver haired vampire. She's been like this for a whole week. She had a letter in her pale hands. The ghoul walked up behind her to read over her shoulder. She was wearing her hair in a different style today. The shiny silver locks were pushed over to one side so it exposed her ivory neck. She was also wearing a tank top, one that was blood red and matched her eyes.

Red just seemed to be the perfect color for her.

As the mismatch eyed ghoul read the secret love letter, he blew hot air on the vamp's neck. She shot him a glare with slanted eyes. He only grinned in responds. "Are you forgetting your place so soon?" She asked.

Tsukune leaned closer so that his head was almost resting on her shoulder. He shook his head so that his longish hair brushed against her skin. He smirked a little when she stiffened. He loved to move into her personal space. "No, Moka-sama I'm still hurting from your last punishment."

Though the punishment she issued was nowhere near painful.

"Good."

"Moka-sama?" He whined in his apathetic voice. "Don't tell me you're mad because you have to go on yet another date with one of your male suitors?" The ghoul knew that was the problem. He found it too amusing that the all powerful S-class monster like his Moka was force to see her suitors. Her father's orders of course.

"This letter came from a shape shifter, a sky demon. He just proclaims his love to someone he doesn't know and a bunch of other shit." She rips the letter with her claws and lets the wind carry them away. They were at her house on top of her roof. Her mother wasn't home and he father was away on business as always. They were on summer break so there wasn't much to do but hang out.

The silver haired vampire turned to face him. She had a smirk on her face, one that was terribly seductive. "Come on, I have to get ready." She jumped off the roof and onto her balcony. He followed after her and walked into her room. It was big and lavish; nothing less from this princess. The room was decorated with the different sorts of reds and black. The servant even saw that there was some pink for the pink haired beauty. How nice.

Moka opened her deep walk in closet and started going through all the different clothes she had. He father told her to dress nice and behave to all the dates he sent her. It was not going to happen. The last date that came to her house was a wanna-be vampire. Inui Jyunya, she believed his name to be. It wasn't the best date. He would go on and on about how they were misunderstood creatures and that they were perfect for each other. It was a load of bull but she smiled in the different fabrics as she acted as if she was browsing. Her servant, her familiar stood by her side the whole night. It wasn't a secret that the other male was annoyed with his presence. The human was with her that night instead of the ghoul which met no smart remarks and no egging on the other male for a fight.

Tsukune was getting bored as he sat on a small chair until a certain vampiress walked in the room wearing a striking blue dress. She slowly walked towards the three way mirror, swaying her hips to get his attention. It worked but he acted as if he didn't see it. His mixed eyes lazily looked her way as if it was a chore.

"I don't like it." She told him. Her arrogant voice sounded as she smoothed out her dress.

"Well you did put it on." He said staring at her bottom. The dress hugged her body in the right places.

But the thing was it wasn't her color.

"Get me the red one." Tsukune stood up and walked to her closet. His hands glided over the multiple dresses. He found three red dressed…one was a little revealing with the back completely exposed, the other was classy with a matching shawl and the other was simple; something the pink haired beauty might wear instead of the devilish vampiress and the last one was perfect. It was a blood red, the same as her eyes, with a long slit that promised a lot of leg.

He took it off the hanger and studied it. The princess would look like a vixen in this. The thought made him smirk as he walked back to her. He schooled his expression when he presented the dress to her. Moka nodded her head in approval and began to shred the dress off. It was hard for the dark haired male not to stare at her pale form but he aimed his glaze straight ahead ignoring the luscious body in front of him. His best bet was that she was teasing him…trying to see how long it would be before his patience cracked and his hunger grew.

"Tsukune." Her voice was true velvet. His eyes looked at her. She was completely nude and without shame. Her long hair was pushed back as if to say this was a show of her power and feminine beauty. "What are you waiting for?" She smirked

He walked up behind her with the dress in hand. His hands ghosted up touching her hips then up to her shoulders. She raised her hands as he slipped the dress on her form.

"Red is truly my mistress's color." He said this thickly, staring in the mirror were her eyes were watching his.

The ghoul knew thing were going to get hot very fact. He didn't think the princess deserved any special treatment…she was after all going to see another male tonight. That didn't sit well with him because she hasn't told him to get an outfit which means she planned to go alone. Tsukune quickly zipped up the back of the dress and stepped back so the vampire could view herself properly.

A faint smirk played at his lips as his Moka seemed a little disappointed. She hid it well…nothing less from the vampire princess. He watched her frowning face as she stared at the dress in disproval but the dark haired ghoul knew that this was her way of not showing her true feelings.

"Is there something that displeases you, Moka-sama?" The princess turned to look at him with her blazing red eyes. She eyes him up and down before answering his question.

"There's something missing." She walked around the room watching herself in the mirror like the narcissist she was. She stopped behind him and wrapped her arms around his front. The silvery hair brushed against his cheek.

Deadly red eyes continued to stare at the mirror looking right into his eyes. Tsukune noticed she was dangerously close to his neck. Her skin always seemed paler in this form but it was still beautiful. Death could be beautiful.

"My dear boy, what is missing?" She nuzzled him. A pink tongue slowly licked up his neck. The ghoul stood perfectly still. She gripped at his form.

"Moka-sama could it be that your senses have gone missing?" Tsukune tried his hardest not to grin at that smart remark. The ghoul could tell his vampire mistress was a little peeved at his comment but his mixed eyes could see the playful little tiger in those eyes. All she was looking for was an excuse.

"How disrespectful," She smirked and looked right into his eyes. "And here I thought you were raised better than that." She took her sharp nails and ran them down his front. Her eyes were glowing such a bright red.

"Well Moka-sama did train me." It was that comment that made the vampire princess boil.

Her blood eyes were slanted and her fangs grew. She was very aggressive. It was almost comical that any male would take her as a mate and not just a sex partner. All the males that wanted her were no match for her attitude, body and strength. They didn't even know how she truly acted. She may seem hard and confident but she also had a soft, feminine side.

The ghoul felt a tug on his lips again.

He never forgot what happened their sophomore year. He had hugged her only for a distraction but he could tell she enjoyed it, to be actually be held by a male that wasn't afraid of her. She had shoved him but he could see the faint traces of a smile. It's sad that she wouldn't see him as anything more than her person slave and bed warmer.

His human side must be becoming more of him…disgusting.

"I'm shocked that your mind is somewhere else." She licked his neck again. Her grip had tightened tenfold while he was thinking. The princess hated to be ignored. "Do I not deserve your attention!"

A growl was heard behind him as she threw kicks his way. The dark haired ghoul dodged most of them but it was hard. "Did I say something to displease you, Moka-_sama."_ She growled again and charged at him.

With a spin kick to his side, Tsukune grabbed her pale leg and then her arm. She didn't fight him which was surprising. She was glaring at him through the curtain of silvery hair. _So beautiful yet so dangerous ,_Tsukune thought while talking her chin in his hand. Her lips were pale to him. She was missing color.

The ghoul silently chuckled to himself and bit his tongue. He could feel the thick liquid fill his mouth. He stared the vampire princess down as he kissed her. His mouth opened letting her drink her fill. The male quickly felt her eagerness for an early snack by the way she latched on to his neck. Her fangs clashed with his but they didn't seem to care. Pale hands threaded themselves in his shaggy dark hair.

Moka licked and sucked on the wounded tongue like no tomorrow. She was so lost in her feeding she didn't notice the hands that gently gripped at her hips or the fact that she was now closer to her servant. The silvered hair vampire didn't care.

The red dress she was wearing seemed to shed right off her alabaster skin. The ghoul guided her to the bed and slowly lowered her to the soft sheets. He only kept her body close to his. Mixed eyes looked at the dazed lidded eyes. Her skin was gaining color, a faint tan or maybe a peach. Her lips were stained red. It was perfected on her.

Tsukune laid on his side. His grip on her didn't falter. In fact…he did something surprising – his human side would have been proud. He guided her head – her lips – to his neck. She didn't hesitate. He felt the sharp pinch as her fangs entered him. He didn't make a sound. The ghoul was quiet and tamed. His hands were combing through her silky mane in a soothing manner. It wasn't long before sleep over took her and the male was left to himself.

He didn't think any male would treat her this delicate. She was a perfect rose. Something beautiful to look at that could hold its own against outsiders but was fragile to everything against it.

Tsukune looked down at her bear form…full and content. She slept with her face snuggled in his side. He heart actually tugged at this sight. His stomach felt sick with all these thoughts and feelings. He reverted into himself leaving a human boy in his place.

The human smiled at the vampire and kissed her forehead before drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

_okay…hi this is my second story for R+V and I hope you like it. I'm going to keep this story open b/c I might make more (idk yet)_

_Forgive me for mistakes b/c I am very sleepy. ^o^_

_please review and I wanted to make the ending soft b/c I was listening to Inuyasha ending theme song and that put me in such a gussy mood :D_

_Thank you_

_WLN_


End file.
